Cortejando a Harry Potter
by Helena Dax
Summary: Draco puede ser muy insistente cuando se trata de lograr sus objetivos. Y su nuevo objetivo es salir con Harry Potter. SLASH regalo de cumpleaños para Einx Marauder


NdA Para Einx Marauder porque hoy es su cumple. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapísima! 

CORTEJANDO A HARRY POTTER

I.- **El problema**.

La culpa es de Harry Potter, eso Draco lo tiene claro. Al fin y al cabo, todas las cosas malas que le han pasado en sus dieciséis años de vida han sido culpa suya. Y fue el estúpido mestizo cara-rajada Potty-Potter quien no tuvo otra ocurrencia que acusar a su padre de mortífago y mandarlo a Azkaban.

Pero esta vez, la culpa también es un poco de Severus Snape, el profesor de Pociones-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se corrige inmediatamente-, porque es él quien fue a visitarlo aquel verano a Malfoy manor y le hizo ver lo absolutamente loco que estaba su padre y el lamentable destino que le esperaba a él si se unía a Voldemort.

Y además Voldemort, sinceramente, asusta un poco a Draco con esa cara sin nariz, esas uñas asquerosas y esa ropa vaporosa tan afeminada. Draco es gay, pero joder, es que hay que ser una reinona retirada para llevar esas batas. Así que ha hecho caso del consejo de Snape y no sólo ha declarado públicamente su absoluta neutralidad, sino que ha obligado a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo. No ha sido fácil, pero lo peor ha pasado.

De hecho, eso ha sido escandalosamente fácil en comparación con el problema que tiene ahora. Porque Draco se ha dado cuenta de que el estúpido mestizo cara-rajada Potty-Potter está bueno.

Muy bueno.

De pequeño era canijo, pero ahora mide casi tanto como él, que pasa del metro ochenta. Es corpulento, pero no demasiado. Ese pelo de loco que con once años hacía pensar que se le había sentado un puerco-espín gigante en la cabeza le da ahora un aspecto salvaje, masculino. Puede que aún no se afeite a diario, pero sus ojos ya son de hombre.

Y a eso no hay derecho.

Uno no puede odiar como Merlín manda a su enemigo si en realidad ya no es su enemigo y encima está bueno. O si es el protagonista de todos sus sueños calientes. Tendría que haber una regla contra ese tipo de cosas. Pero después de varias semanas de negación, promesas de-relativa-enmienda si ese ataque de mal gusto desaparece, y quejas por su mala suerte, Draco se levanta pegajoso una mañana más y decide que ya no puede aguantarlo.

Quiere tener a Harry Potter.

Y los Malfoy siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

Menos cuando acaban en Azkaban o linchados por una multitud furiosa.

2**.- Yo, mi, me, conmigo.**

Los Malfoy son guapos. Los Malfoy son ricos. Los Malfoy no han tenido un antepasado muggle desde el siglo XIV. Los Malfoy son tan maravillosos que a Draco a veces le sorprende un poco que no haya más gente abalanzándose sobre él por los pasillos.

Draco está apoyado en la pared, sabiendo que la túnica que lleva, hecha a su medida, de la mejor calidad, le sienta de morirse y que sus zapatillas deportivas son las más caras que se pueden encontrar en las tiendas y que su pelo tiene el brillo del oro blanco. Al fin y al cabo, medio Slytherin está babeando por él desde primera hora de la mañana.

La túnica de Potter, que se acerca por el pasillo, no podría ser más corriente y sus botas se ven polvorientas. Pero lo que peor le sienta, en opinión de Draco-y a su modo de ver, eso lo convierte en verdad absoluta-, son los inevitables complementos que siempre lleva encima: la comadreja y la sangresucia.

-Pues sí-le dice en voz bien alta a Pansy cuando Potter pasa cerca de ellos-. En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete años todo el dinero de mi familia pasará a pertenecerme y seré el mago más rico de Europa.

Harry pasa de largo sin dedicarle una mirada y Draco parpadea, confuso.

Tendrá que seguir intentándolo.

Durante los cinco días siguientes, Draco aprovecha cada ocasión en la que Harry está cerca para presumir. Dice que Malfoy manor tiene 120 habitaciones y dos piscinas, que todos los años recibe pases de quidditch para toda la temporada, que su linaje mágico es uno de los más antiguos de Inglaterra, que los peluqueros se pelean por el honor de cortarle el pelo, que posee propiedades en Niza, Nueva York y Tokio, que toca el piano con la maestría de un profesional, que podría comprarse todo Hogsmeade si quisiera, que la práctica totalidad de Hogwarts le desea y que, en definitiva, cualquier mortal debería sentirse agradecido por el honor de ser su consorte.

Después de cinco días de ignorarlo por completo, Potter se para y lo mira con disgusto.

-No sé por qué te gustas tanto, Malfoy, no eres más que un imbécil presumido.

Entonces se marcha. Draco siente un arañazo en un sitio recóndito de su alma y se pregunta qué ha podido salir mal.

3.-**Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos.**

Un Draco de mal humor es algo que todos los alumnos de Slytherin han aprendido a esquivar. Sólo Pansy y Blaise se atreven a acercarse a él cuando está enfadado por algo. Draco lleva toda la tarde amenazando con castraciones, cegueras, verrugas y calvicie y están preocupados por él, así que se aproximan, tomando las debidas precauciones, y le preguntan qué le pasa.

-Nada.

Ellos insisten, Draco vuelve a decir que nada, hay un cruce de amenazas, un cruce de hechizos, más preguntas, más nadas, y finalmente, confiesa.

-He decidido que quiero a Potter.

Pansy y Blaise sufren un derrame cerebral masivo.

-¿Qué quieres a Potter?-balbucea Blaise, incapaz de creer lo que ha oído.

-No en plan "estoy enamorado de él", maldito cabeza hueca. En plan "quiero esa escoba de quidditch".

-¡Oh!-exclama Pansy, señalándolo con el dedo-. ¿Por eso andabas presumiendo todo el rato?

-Muy lista, Pansy, y luego dicen que deberíamos dejar de casarnos entre primos.-Da un resoplido triste y perplejo-. Pero algo ha salido mal. Se suponía que Potter tendría que haber comprendido que sería una suerte para él salir conmigo. No sé... Siempre le he llamado retrasado porque era divertido, pero empiezo a preguntarme si no tendrá algún retraso de verdad.

Pansy y Blaise intercambian una mirada sabia. Draco es idiota. Draco es un mimado insoportable, Pero Draco también es quien siempre tiene tiempo para acompañar a Pansy cuando va a comprarse ropa, quien comparte todas las cajas de dulces caros que le envía su madre, quien los mata a todos de risa imitando a los profesores y quien los ha convencido para no apoyar a Voldemort, dándoles fuerzas para oponerse a la dura desaprobación familiar.

Y le quieren.

-Draco, Potter y tú siempre habéis sido enemigos-le hace ver ella-. Probablemente no puede ni imaginar que quieres que salga contigo. Quizás podrías... no sé, hacerle ver que ya no le odias, y esas cosas.

-No he insultado a su madre en lo que va de curso-replica Draco, sorprendido-. ¿No se nota que ya no le odio?

-Puede que tengas que ser un poco más claro, Draco-aconseja Blaise-. Ya sabes, es un Gryf. No saben leer entre líneas.

Draco asiente lentamente, mientras le da vueltas al consejo.

-Tenéis razón... Sí, pobre Potter, no sabe que ya no le odio. Supongo que por eso parecía tan resentido.

Se pregunta cuál sería la mejor manera de darle la buena noticia y se levanta para dar un paseo y sopesar sus opciones. Pansy y Blaise esperan a que salga de la Sala Común e intercambian otra mirada.

-Se avecina un gran desastre-profetiza él.

4.- **¿No te sientes afortunado?**

Draco espera ansiosamente a que Potter salga de la clase de Transformaciones. Cuando lo ve salir, lo devora con los ojos. Debe de llevar un par de días sin afeitarse y tiene una ligera sombra de barba que está exigiendo ser lamida.

-¡Potter!

-Pasa de mí, hurón-le advierte Potter, casi sin mirarlo.

-Ooooh, pobrecito¿tienes miedo de hablar conmigo cinco segundos?

Potter, cómo no, se detiene y lo mira de mal humor.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

Pero la comadreja y la sangresucia están allí con él, y cuesta decidir qué es más desagradable de ver, esa cara salpicada de manchas marrones o esa especie de arbusto que a Granger le crece en la cabeza. No hay derecho a que dos cosas tan feas estén cerca de su Harry, que es perfecto, hermoso, indescriptiblemente sexy (aunque quizás un poquito retrasado).

-¿Puedes pedirle a tus mascotas que se vayan a pasear solas? Esto es personal.

La comadreja hace ademán de abalanzarse sobre él-hay gente demasiado sensible-, y Potter lo detiene. Draco alberga por un segundo la infundada esperanza de que lo esté haciendo porque no soporta la idea de verlo sufrir daño alguno, pero la mirada que recibe de él es puro odio.

-Que te jodan, Malfoy.

Parece dispuesto a irse y Draco, dispuesto a evitarlo a toda costa, dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Está bien, está bien, lo diré delante de ellos. No me importa que lo sepan.-Los tres se giran a mirarlo, con una curiosidad a regañadientes. Draco toma aire, clava los ojos en Harry y hace un ademán magnánimo y condescendiente-.Ya no me caes mal.

Los segundos pasan. Draco, más nervioso de lo que imaginaba, espera su reacción. ¿Le dará las gracias¿Se emocionará mucho¿Querrá besarlo inmediatamente? Ojalá que sí, porque él se muere por besarlo.

-¿No?-dice Harry, con desprecio-. Pues yo sigo pensando que eres un completo imbécil.

Entonces se da media vuelta y se va, seguido de sus amigos, y esta vez Draco siente más que un arañazo.

5.-**Otro consejo.**

Ni a Pansy ni a Blaise les sorprende demasiado verlo entrar en la Sala Común con aire abatido, pero le preguntan qué ha pasado y tratan de animarlo.

-Potter es un gilipollas, deberías ignorarlo-dice Blaise.

Pero ignorar a Harry Potter es un talento que va más allá de las capacidades de Draco Malfoy.

-Ya sé que es un gilipollas. Y viste fatal y tiene un gusto pésimo para escoger amigos y todo eso. Pero me lo quiero quedar.

Pansy da un pequeño suspiro. Esa gente que va por ahí diciendo que los gays son más sensibles que los heteros no han tenido el gusto de conocer al Príncipe de Slytherin. Claro que ella también le perdona un montón de cosas a Draco porque es tan sexy que duele mirarlo.

-Oye, cuando te dije que le hicieras ver que ya no le odiabas y todo eso... me refería a hacer cosas como saludarlo normalmente, hacerle algún cumplido discreto... ya sabes. Como si pudierais ser amigos o algo así.

Draco comprende que es verdad y asiente. Pansy tiene razón. Ha de ser amable. Puede serlo. Es amable con Snape. Y cuando eso le va a ayudar a conseguir lo que quiere, como es el caso ¿Su Harry espera amabilidad? Pues la tendrá.

6.- **La amabilidad es un arte.**

Draco espera a Harry cerca de la puerta del laboratorio de Pociones y sonríe con todo el encanto del que es capaz a pesar de que sus amigos siguen pegados a él, como siempre. Merlín, seguro que hay fetos más independientes.

-Buenos días, Potter, tienes muy buen aspecto esta mañana¿has dormido bien?

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

Draco da un suspiro paciente y entra detrás de él al laboratorio. Theo ya está allí, guardándole el sitio. El profesor Slugborn está a punto de empezar la clase. Durante media hora, les habla de la poción que deben preparar. Draco observa a Harry de reojo, fijándose en la cara de concentración con la que finge escuchar al profesor. La ha perfeccionado durante seis años y hay que decir que le sale muy bien. También se fija en sus muñecas, en sus manos, en su nuca y en la línea de su espalda.

Cuando llega la hora de hacer la poción, Draco empieza a preparar la suya sin dejar de observar a Harry. Normalmente es un asco en Pociones, pero aquel año ha mejorado. Aun así, ese día comete un error. Draco, caballeroso, deja por un momento su propia poción y escribe una notita diciéndole en qué se ha equivocado, explicándole cómo puede solucionarlo, y añadiendo que desde su sitio, su pelo no parece del todo horrible.

Potter lee la nota, le lanza una mirada de disgusto, ignora su consejo y cinco minutos después, su caldero explota.

Cuando la clase termina, Draco acude a consolarlo antes de que se marche con sus amigos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que a mí no me importa que seas un poquito retrasado, Potter.

La respuesta es un empujón que lo manda al suelo. Allí sentado, Draco comprende por fin lo que pasa.

Harry Potter se está haciendo el difícil.

7.- **Cortejando a Harry Potter.**

A la mañana siguiente, las lechuzas del correo dejan junto a Harry una caja enorme de bombones de Honeydukes. Harry le acusa de haberse vuelto loco y de querer envenenarlo y se deshace de la caja. Cuando vuelven a encontrarse en el almuerzo, Draco, que ha estado toda la mañana pensando cumplidos, le dice que sus ojos son casi verde Slytherin y Harry lo manda a la mierda. Por la tarde, mientras estudian en el Gran Comedor, Draco le asegura que está para comérselo. Esta vez, Harry frena y lo mira con la misma extrañeza e incomprensión con la que miraba las instrucciones de Pociones cuando daba la clase Snape.

-Pero¿a ti qué coño te pasa?

¡Ha funcionado! Draco está contento y le dedica su sonrisa más amable y encantadora.

-Nada, Harry.

-¿Harry?

-No, yo soy Draco.

-Te pregunto que por qué me llamas Harry.

-Porque es tu nombre, Harry.

-Para ti soy Potter¿está claro? Y deja de agobiarme.

Harry se va, pero Draco está muy ilusionado. Es la primera vez que mantienen una conversación sin insultarse: es obvio que su plan de ser amable está funcionando. Y no deja de valorar que se lo esté poniendo difícil. Un chico tiene que hacerse de respetar, al fin y al cabo. Lo único que tiene que hacer es insistir.

Por la noche le saluda y le sonríe. Harry le ignora. Por la mañana le envía un nuevo regalo, una túnica abrigada de primera calidad. Harry devuelve el paquete sin abrir, le repite que le deje en paz y que no quiere nada suyo y añade que cuando quiera comprar algo, se lo comprará con su propio dinero. Draco llega a la conclusión de que aún no ha encontrado el regalo perfecto y dedica el resto del día a enviar lechuzas y ojear catálogos. También tiene tiempo de hacerle una redacción que han mandado para Transformaciones, decirle que no desea que Voldemort lo mate e invitarle cortésmente a cenar con él en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry le devuelve la redacción, no se cree demasiado lo de Voldemort y afirma que preferiría salir con Myrtle la Llorona a sentarse con él en ningún sitio. Draco siente cómo se tambalea un poco su confianza en sí mismo, pero aun así, cuando termina la cena y ve que va a irse, se levanta para despedirse de él.

-Espero que duermas bien, Harry.

Harry se detiene, algo nervioso.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que salgas conmigo.

Harry lo mira de hito en hito y se echa a reir. ¡Se echa a reir!

-¿Qué? Joder, Malfoy, sí que te has vuelto loco.

-No sé qué te parece tan gracioso.

Harry intercambia una mirada con la comadreja y la sangresucia, que, por supuesto, vuelven a estar a su lado. La comadreja se está riendo también-va a matarlo tantas veces por eso...-y la sangresucia lo mira con intensa curiosidad.

-¿Quieres salir con Harry?-pregunta la zanahoria parlante-. ¿Quieres decir que te gusta?

-¿La pobreza te ha afectado al cerebro o qué¿Crees que querría salir con alguien que no me gustara?

-No te metas con mis amigos, Malfoy-exclama Harry, plantándose delante de él-. Y escucha bien: jamás saldría contigo¿entiendes? Jamás. Ni aunque fuéramos las únicas dos personas vivas del mundo. Así que deja de comprarme cosas, deja de molestarme y vete a un psiquiatra.

Draco empieza a pensar que conseguir lo que quiere va a costar más de lo que esperaba.

8.-**Define "bueno".**

-¡Pansy¡Blaise!-ruge, al entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Sus amigos se acercan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Vuestros consejos no sirven de nada¡Estoy siendo amable con él y se ha reído de mí!

Pansy da un suspiro y se arriesga a darle una palmadita cariñosa en la mano.

-Potter no te merece, Draco.

-Eso ya lo sé-replica, más irritado aún-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

-Quizás deberías buscar otro objetivo.

-No quiero buscar otro objetivo. Quiero salir con mi Harry. Tiene que haber una manera de conseguir que entre en razón.-Les lanza una mirada de advertencia-. Ayudadme o morid.

Se habrían sentido más impresionados si Draco no soltara aquella amenaza constantemente. Pansy suspira. Potter es un idiota y ella no entiende por qué Draco ha ido a fijarse precisamente en él. Pero si es lo que quiere, le ayudará. La vida en la Casa de Slytherin siempre es mucho mejor cuando Draco está de buen humor.

-Bueno, pensemos un poco¿vale¿Qué crees que busca Potter en sus parejas?

Draco reflexiona.

-No lo sé. Yo soy bastante perfecto. Quiero decir, soy guapo, inteligente, rico, elegante, sofisticado, juego muy bien al quidditch...¿Qué más puede querer?

-Igual no le gustan los chicos-sugiere Blaise.

Draco ladea la cabeza.

-Por favor, Blaise... Cada vez que se le acercaba Diggory se ponía a sudar. Y no me hagas hablar de sus horrorosas citas con esa Chang.

-Potter no podría ser más gay ni queriendo-corrobora Pansy.

Blaise asiente, pensativo.

-También es un Gryffindor. Quiero decir, se cree el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor reencarnado o algo así. Y ya sabéis cómo son los Gryffindor.

-Idiotas, hipócritas, asquerosamente nobles...-enumera Pansy.

-...moralistas, aburridos, zafios...-sigue Draco.

-...torpes, irritantes...-añadióe ella.

-... y nos tienen manía sin ningún motivo en absoluto-concluye él.

Blaise supone que no hace falta repasar toda la lista de incidentes entre ambas casas de los últimos años.

-Exacto. Y ya sabéis... nosotros no somos así. Supongo que para ellos, nosotros somos malos.

-¿Malos? Pero si ya no apoyamos a Voldemort.

-Aparte de eso. Mira, Draco, es sólo una opinión y puedo equivocarme. No me considero un experto en Gryffindor ni nada por el estilo. Pero yo diría que a Potter sólo le gustaría salir con alguien que fuera...-Duda en decir la palabra-... bueno.

-¿Bueno?-Blaise asiente y Draco lo mira con intriga-. Define "bueno".

9.- **¿Te acuerdas de cuánto nos reímos aquel año?**

Todo Hogwarts sabe lo que está pasando. Los estudiantes opinan que es el año más entretenido de todos los que llevan allí. Ron ha comentado a sus compañeros de cuarto que Draco ha confesado que le gusta Harry y en menos de venticuatro horas el rumor se ha extendido por todas partes. Nadie lo duda, ya que explica la extraña actitud de Malfoy en las últimas semanas. E intentan reirse de él.

Pero descubren que no es tan fácil.

Porque Draco, sinceramente, piensa que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, sin importar sexo o condición, querría tener una aventura con Harry Potter, ahora que tiene el aspecto de un dios. Draco no es una persona que entienda el concepto de "opinión". Lo que él cree, es, y cualquiera que no piense como él está equivocado, es imbécil y punto. Así que si alguien comete el error de preguntarle burlonamente, por ejemplo, si de verdad quiere meterse en los calzoncillos de Potter, se arriesga a que Draco le diga que sí y le dé un detallado y lujurioso discurso de todas las razones por las que Harry Potter es el sexo hecho carne.

-Pero te advierto una cosa-suele decir, a modo de despedida-, como te pille intentando algo con él dejaré de ser bueno y te colgaré por los huevos de la Torre de Astronomía.

Así que pronto, muy pronto, dejan de meterse con él para no recibir otra entrega de su oda a Potter y se limitan a morirse de risa a sus espaldas. Además, Harry les proporciona mucha más diversión, porque él se pone de los nervios cada vez que le hablan de su nuevo admirador.

10.- **Los beneficios de la bondad.**

Ser bueno es aburrido hasta las lágrimas, pero nadie puede acusar a Draco Malfoy de ser poco tenaz. Una carta a su madre, que es incapaz de decirle que no a nada, y hace una donación de cien mil galeones para la Orden del Fénix y otra para la única residencia para magos de la cuarta edad del país. Reparte dulces de Honeydukes entre todas las pequeñas bestezuelas de primero-incluso a los Hufflepuff-. Se toma casi en serio sus deberes de prefecto. No maltrata a nadie.

La Sala Común de Slytherin es un remanso de paz.

Además, sigue siendo amable con Potter. Le desea los buenos días, las buenas tardes, las buenas noches, suerte en la vida, suerte en la pelea con Voldemort y suerte en los exámenes. Se ofrece a hacerle los deberes. Extorsiona a los elfos domésticos de la cocina para que sirvan sólo sus platos favoritos. Le guarda invariablemente un sitio en todas las clases que comparten aunque Harry nunca acepta y va a sentarse con sus amigos. Le envía bombones, un juego nuevo de pluma y tintero y está seguro de haber llegado por fin a su corazón cuando dos lechuzas le entregan el último modelo de escoba de quidditch que hay en el mercado. Harry le devuelve este último regalo con bastante alteración.

-Oye, Malfoy... te lo he dicho en serio¿de acuerdo? Por última vez, no quiero que me regales nada. No quiero nada tuyo¿lo entiendes?

Todo el comedor come en silencio sin perder palabra de la conversación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me caes bien.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿¿Por qué no?? Joder, Malfoy, porque eres un mimado egoísta, cruel, insesible y mentiroso. Porque has hecho lo imposible por convertir mi vida en un infierno.-Explota-. ¡Y ahora me estás convirtiendo en el hazmerreir del colegio¡OLVÍDATE DE QUE EXISTO!

Muchas chicas piensan que Harry ha sido muy rudo.

11.- **In loco parentis.**

Los profesores también se han dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. Eso no tiene nada de particular. Hasta las plantas de la profesora Sprout se han enterado. Una persona ciega, sordomuda, lobotomizada y en coma se habría enterado. La profesora McGonagall frunce los labios con desaprobación. Dumbledore lo encuentra tan maravilloso como una historia de amor entre unos calcetines y un caramelo de limón.. La profesora Trelawney afirma que ya lo sabía.

Snape vomita varias veces, pero guarda silencio.

Porque una cosa es odiar a Potter y otra cosa muy distinta, ignorar el hecho de que es el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra. Y sabe que no hay nadie mejor que él para proteger a Draco.

Snape conoce a Draco Malfoy desde que nació. Admite que tiene el sentido común de una lechuga y la madurez emocional de un caldero. Pero tiene otras virtudes y no quiere que lo maten. Ponerlo bajo el ala de Potter le tranquilizaría bastante.

Así que estaría dispuesto a dar su aprobación a regañadientes, pero claro, el estúpido Potter tiene que estropearlo rechazando a Draco una y otra vez. Y Snape empieza a pensar que el muchacho está a punto de darse un batacazo de narices.

-He hecho la vista gorda durante demasiado tiempo ya-le dice una tarde en su despacho, después de haber presenciado otro rechazo público especialmente doloroso-. Draco, entiendo... No, en realidad no lo entiendo. Me consta que has decidido conquistar a Potter. Puedo ver ciertas ventajas en ello. Pero quizás sea el momento de pararse y reflexionar. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás haciendo el ridículo delante de toda la escuela?

-Sí.

-¿Sí¿Y no te importa?

Draco piensa un poco.

-Desde que entré en primero he hecho el ridículo delante de toda la escuela por culpa de mi Harry, así que estoy acostumbrado. Y ahora al menos es por algo bueno¿no?

A veces Snape no sabe si Draco es muy tonto o muy listo. Mientras lo decide, se plantea si haberle oído decir "mi Harry" se considera motivo suficiente para pedir la eutanasia.

12.-**Y mientras, en Gryffindor.**

Harry está convencido de que es una trampa de Voldemort para romperlo psicológicamente antes del enfrentamiento final. Puede sentir cómo Malfoy va minando su cordura poco a poco. Está obsesionado con las sonrisas que le dedica cada vez que le ve. Nota sus ojos taladrándole la nuca-y mirándole el culo-en todo momento. Se duerme pensando en qué narices habrá planeado para el día siguiente. Salta cada vez que alguien hace una burla al respecto.

Y lo peor de todo es que la gente empieza a contagiarse de la locura de Malfoy. Incluso allí, en su casa, entre los suyos. Hermione, la mismísima Hermione, ha llegado a decir que al menos Draco es capaz de mover cielo y tierra para conseguir estar con la persona que quiere (lanzándole además una mirada a Ron cargada de intenciones). Lavender y Parvati piensan ahora que Draco es lo más mono que ha pisado Hogwarts en generaciones. Neville cree que su interés es sincero.

Harry quiere morirse.

Hay algo muchísimo peor que ser el objeto de odio de un Malfoy: ser su objeto de deseo.

13.-**Tu cuerpo empezará a experimentar algunos cambios.**

Si Harry se quiere morir, Draco sabe que se está muriendo.

Nada está funcionando. Ni sus riquezas, ni su amabilidad, ni su bondad, ni sus regalos, ni su atractivo, nada. Harry no está más cerca de él de lo que estaba cuando decidió que quería tenerlo y el deseo le consume, le asfixia. La sangre le hierve cada vez que lo ve y no es de rabia. Se pierde imaginando sus besos. Los sueños le atormentan cada noche.

Todo excepto Harry ha perdido su encanto. Ya no ha de esforzarse en no insultar a nadie porque ya no tiene ganas. No echa de menos las bromas pesadas que preparaba con sus amigos.

Ya no quiere a Harry como si quisiera una escoba nueva de quidditch. Ahora lo quiere como querría un vaso de agua después de dos días sin beber. Ahora es cuestión de vida o muerte.

14.-**Hasta aquí hemos llegado**.

Después de más de dos meses de cortejo a la Malfoy, Harry comprende que ha llegado el momento de ponerle fin. Porque, sencillamente, uno no puede enfrentarse a Voldemort cuando Draco Malfoy se ha puesto en pie delante de todo el comedor y le ha recitado un poema. Todos tenemos nuestros límites.

Así que agarra a Draco del brazo y lo arrastra fuera del comedor. Bueno, en realidad no lo arrastra, porque Draco cree que se lo está llevando de allí para besarlo hasta la inconsciencia y camina con tanta prisa como él.

Los dos acaban en una clase vacía.

-Está bien, Malfoy, escúchame. Quieres salir conmigo. Lo sé, me ha quedado claro. Sé que lo dices en serio. Pero yo no quiero. Lo único que quiero es que me dejes tranquilo.

Draco supera su pequeña decepción al ver que de momento sigue sin besos.

-Harry, si lo piensas objetivamente, no hay ninguna razón lógica para no querer salir conmigo.

-No quiero ser objetivo. Quiero que esto acabe. Creo que he sido muy paciente contigo, pero ya no lo aguanto más.

El problema es que Draco está escuchando otra cosa (_mira mis labios, Malfoy¿no te gustaría morderlos y lamerlos hasta oirme gemir¿te has dado cuenta alguna vez de lo fuertes que parecen mis brazos?)_y le cuesta mucho concentrarse en lo que de verdad dice.

-Ajá...

-Hablo en serio, Malfoy. Si sigues agobiándome te mandaré todos los conjuros desagradables que conozco.

-Oh, eso ya lo has hecho y fíjate, me sigues gustando.

-MALFOY¡¡NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO¡¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA CONVENCERME DE LO CONTRARIO¡NADA!!

Hay algo realmente serio esa vez que consigue que Draco acepte la posibilidad de que pueda perder esa guerra. Y capta el reto. Porque lo ha intentado todo, excepto una cosa, (bueno, tampoco ha probado los filtros de amor, porque después de una tarde entera de charla, Pansy le convenció de que no era una buena idea) y de pronto tiene la impresión de que es la única carta que le queda ya por jugar.

-Dame un beso y te dejaré en paz.

Harry abre mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Un beso. Pero tiene que ser de verdad, me lo tienes que devolver. Si después sigues pensando igual, no volveré a molestarte.

Porque Draco sabe que besa de morirse. Es im-po-si-ble recibir un beso suyo y no querer más. En cuanto su Harry le ponga los labios encima, se arrepentirá de no haberle besado desde el primer día.

Harry lo está mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Lo juras? Si nos besamos una vez¿me dejarás en paz?

-Te lo juro-dice, sintiendo la boca seca y el corazón desbocado.

-Está bien, trato hecho.

15.-**El beso.**

Cuando Draco dice que sabe besar, no bromea.

Lleva semanas soñando con ese momento y no lo duda. Sin vacilación alguna, coloca una mano en su mejilla, otra en su cintura y acerca los labios a los suyos. Una bomba de alivio estalla en su interior. Los labios de Harry saben vagamente al pastel de calabaza del postre y los lame suavemente. Después mordisquea con delicadeza su labio inferior. Harry abre ligeramente la boca y la lengua de Draco se insinúa y recibe permiso para entrar. Cuando sus lenguas se encuentran, da un pequeño gemido, y todo su cuerpo se estremece. Los dos abren más la boca, los dientes chocan, a Harry se le empañan las gafas y le devuelve el beso, vaya si se lo devuelve. Draco se deshace en su boca, quiere vivir ahí para siempre.

Cuando por fin rompen el beso, los huesos le dicen que ha ganado.

Un empujón lo devuelve a la realidad.

-Yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato-dice Harry, limpiándose la boca con la manga-. Cumple tú con la tuya.

Y entonces se marcha.

16.-**La amarga derrota.**

Draco ha perdido más veces de las que le gusta admitir, pero nunca se ha sentido derrotado. Hasta ahora. Y cuando regresa a la Sala Común, cabizbajo, sólo tiene ganas de tumbarse en la cama y quedarse allí el resto de su vida.

Sus amigos se dan cuenta enseguida de que ha pasado algo grave. Mientras unos llevan a los alumnos de primero y segundo a un lugar seguro, otros van a buscar la cerveza de mantequilla que entran a escondidas en el colegio y otros se quedan haciéndole compañía hasta que puedan hablar. Cuando todo está listo, le preguntan.

-Se ha acabado-dice, con voz inexpresiva-. Le he besado y sigo sin gustarle.

Un rumor de sobrecogida incredulidad se extiende por las mazmorras, especialmente entre aquellos que han sido besados por Draco. Pero aún es peor ver a su líder tan apagado. Blaise se ofrece a envenenar a Potter. Vince y Greg, a darle una paliza. Pansy, a castrarlo.

-No-dice Draco-, da igual.

Nott frunce el ceño.

-¿Y hemos sido expulsados de nuestras familias para apoyar a ese gilipollas?

-No. Habéis sido expulsados de vuestras familias para sobrevivir a la guerra-replica Draco. Luego se pone en pie-. Me voy a la cama. No tengo ganas de hablar.

Y Draco se va hasta su dormitorio arrastrando los pies, se acuesta y se pregunta si algún día volverá a tener ganas de levantarse.

17.- **Efectos a corto plazo.**

De verdad, cuando Draco dice que sabe besar, no bromea.

Harry admite que ha sido el mejor beso que le han dado nunca. Que se limpió con la manga para quitarse todo lo que pudiera de ese sabor a Draco que le intoxicaba y le hacía olvidar lo insufrible y maleducado que es.

Porque Draco puede besar de maravilla y ponerlo caliente hasta marearlo, puede ser todo lo guapo que quiera, pero Harry sabe que es un imbécil y no tiene intención alguna de considerarlo algo más que una molestia. Lo único que desea-aparte de dejar de pensar en el maldito beso-es que cumpla su parte del trato y le deje tranquilo.

Aunque, conociéndolo, cualquiera se fia de su palabra. Probablemente todo volverá a empezar por la mañana.

Así que Harry se sorprende un poco cuando Draco no aparece en el comedor para desayunar ni llega ninguna lechuza con un regalo. Es agradable volver a disfrutar del desayuno en paz, aunque desde la mesa de Slytherin le están llegando unas miradas glaciales que no ayudan precisamente a la digestión.

-Será mejor que te andes con ojo-le aconseja Ron, que también tiene la sensación de que los Sly están pensando "Avada Kedavra" todo el rato.

Harry asiente y tiene cuidado, pero lo cierto es que ningún Slytherin le molesta de ninguna manera. Tampoco ve a Draco en todo el día y, ya cenando en el comedor, le llega el chisme de que no ha salido de su cuarto ni para ir a clase.

-Se ve que le has partido el corazón al hurón-se ríe uno de sus compañeros.

-Vete a la mierda-replica, molesto. ¿Es que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes de que Malfoy se convirtiera en una especie de psicópata del amor?

Las malas caras ya no llegan sólo de la mesa de Slytherin. La mayoría de chicas Hufflepuffs, y algunos chicos, lo están mirando como si fuera un desaprensivo. Lavender y Parvati están indignadas con él. Hay muchos susurros en el ambiente y casi todos contienen las palabras "pobre Draco".

Que alguien le explique, por favor, por qué ha acabado siendo el malo de esa historia.

18.-**Efectos a medio plazo.**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco entra en el Gran Comedor seguido de todo su curso. Una parte de Harry se alegra de que haya salido de la habitación, pero nota que la expresión de sus ojos, de su cara, es la del viejo Malfoy. Algo le dice que ahora va a querer vengarse por su rechazo y que va a estar especialmente odioso en las próximas semanas.

A ver si siguen diciendo "pobre Malfoy" al final del día.

Y es verdad que algunos de los que intentan reirse de él reciben unos cuantos conjuros desagradables, pero no parece poner el corazón en ello, está como desganado. También insulta un poco aquí y allá, pero... no es lo mismo, no como el virtuoso del insulto que sin duda es. Harry no oye contar ninguna salvajada suya a lo largo de todo el día y reconoce que está cumpliendo su palabra y fingiendo muy bien que ya no siente interés por él.

Porque tiene que estar fingiendo, claro, nadie pasa del todo a la nada en solo un día. Seguro que se está controlando para no prestarle atención ni mirarlo. Uno no besa así a alguien y después se olvida de él. Eso es imposible.

Seguro que lo mira cuando no se da cuenta. Seguro.

19.- **Efectos a largo plazo.**

No puede estar echándolo de menos. No puede estar echando de menos esas sonrisas de chalado, ni esa adoración lujuriosa, ni esas muestras absurdas y bochornosas de amor.

La idea es ridícula.

No puede estar pensando en su beso todo el santo día, ni imaginándose qué se sentiría besándolo otra vez, enredando las manos en su pelo, oyéndolo gemir bajo su cuerpo.

No está tan salido.

Tiene que tratarse de otra cosa. ¿Un hechizo¿Una poción? Sí, por supuesto, tiene que tratarse de algo así. Algo terrible, demoníaco, de magia negra. Y se va corriendo a consultarlo con Hermione.

20.-**Si lo piensas bien...**

Hermione le escucha atentamente en la Sala Común.

-Pueeees... no digo que no exista esa posibilidad, claro, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Malfoy. Pero, la verdad, Harry¿te has parado a considerar que quizás, sólo quizás, ha acabado gustándote un poquito?

Harry bufa.

-¡Por supuesto que no¿Es que te has vuelto loca¡Es Draco Malfoy!. El mismo que te llama... ya sabes, cada vez que te ve.

-Bueno... he de reconocer que hace más de un mes que Malfoy no me insulta.

-Está completamente chalado.

-No creas. Tiene sentido, si lo piensas. No es que se cortara mucho a la hora de demostrarte cuánto te odiaba, así que tampoco es raro que no se corte a la hora de demostrarte cuánto le gustas¿no?

-Pero Hermione... ¡que es Draco! Es un impresentable. Se cree superior a todo el mundo.

-Ya... No sé... Ya sabes que me conmueve cuánto se esforzó en gustarte.-Mira a Ron, que está con otros chicos jugando a ver quién puede meterse más chocolate en la boca. Para que luego digan que el romanticismo ha muerto-. Eso tiene su mérito. La verdad, ha sido muy...

Harry da un respingo.

-¡No lo digas!

-Lo siento, Harry. Ha sido muy mono.

21.- **El impulso.**

Digan lo que digan, Harry NO es retrasado. Es sólo que tampoco es reflexivo. Él, simplemente, sigue sus impulsos. Y cinco días después del beso, de ser completamente ignorado y de vivir en un infierno desatado de frustración sexual, siente el impulso de acabar con esa estúpida situación.

Maldita sea, alguien que besa tan bien no puede ser tan malo.

Son casi las diez de la noche y Draco, probablemente, estará en la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero aun así, por si acaso, consulta el Mapa del Merodeador y descubre, contento, su nombre en la Sala de Música. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se cubre con la Capa de Invisibilidad y se escabulle por los pasillos. Cuando llega allí, toca suavemente a la puerta y entra.

Al principio no ve a nadie. Después vuelve a consultar el Mapa y ve que Draco sigue allí, escondido detrás de una pizarra con pentagramas. Entonces se quita la Capa para dejarse ver,

-Malfoy, soy yo, Potter.

Efectivamente, Draco sale de detrás de la pizarra.

-Creía que eras Filch-dice con voz neutra-. Me voy.

-Espera...-Draco se detiene. Está cerca de la ventana y la luna le ilumina débilmente, permitiendo que Harry contemple el brillo plateado de su pelo-. ¿Qué haces... qué haces aquí?

-No creo que te importe.

-A lo mejor sí me importa-replica, sintiendo cómo se le acelera el corazón.

Draco arquea una ceja.

-¿Es que Pansy ha hablado contigo? Porque no quiero tu compasión, Potter.

-No, no ha hablado conmigo. Y no es compasión lo que quiero darte.

Y entonces se acerca hacia él y lo besa.

22.-**Otro beso.**

Es ansioso, vehemente, desesperado, apasionado y, tras un momento de parálisis debido a la sorpresa, Draco se entrega, lo devora, se derrite en sus brazos. A Harry le da vueltas la cabeza, le faltan manos y lenguas.

Nunca habría imaginado que el cuerpo de Draco encajara tan bien con el suyo.

23**.-Conclusiones.**

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Draco, cuando dejan de besarse.

Harry tiene los brazos alrededor de sus caderas.

-No sé. He cambiado de idea. La verdad es que cuando no insultas a mis amigos y no torturas a la gente me gustas bastante.

-¿En serio?

Harry asiente y le hace una señal a Draco para que se siente en el suelo con él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Oye, Draco... ¿seguro que te gusto de verdad¿No es en plan "esa escoba de quidditch me gusta y quiero tenerla"?

-No, Harry, por supuesto que no-dice, todo inocencia. Al fin y al cabo ya no es eso.

-Vale... Genial.

Harry sigue hablando entre beso y beso. Dice algo sobre regalos que no hacen falta y poemas que es mejor leer en la intimidad, si no queda más remedio. Draco le escucha sólo a medias. Sonríe muchísimo. Es una sonrisa de felicidad, de alivio, y de un poquito de orgullo satisfecho.

Los Malfoy siempre consiguen lo que quieren, a no ser que acaben en Azkaban o los linche una multitud furiosa.


End file.
